


When the Sandman Comes

by Trufreak89



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: 1x02, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: Raelle sleeps over in Scylla's room for the first time and discovers she has nightmares.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	When the Sandman Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Motherland: Fort Salem fic! I've only seen up to episode 5 so far so still working on the characterisation.

  
The first time Raelle spends the night is a few days after guard duty with Graves, the Necro who told her to give Scylla time to open up. Raelle is glad she listened to her. Lying in the older girl’s bed, Raelle feels more at peace than she has in months, maybe even since before her mom died. She came to Fort Salem expecting to end up as meat on the front line, but Scylla was right; the only way out is in.   
  
Raelle is growing stronger with every passing day, and the hole in her heart is growing smaller. Scylla is responsible, at least in part, for both. A witch’s power comes from passion, and Raelle has never felt as passionate about _anything_ in her entire life as she does for the sleeping girl beside her.  
  
It’s the middle of the night and she should be sleeping too, but Raelle struggles to wind down after sex. The energy coursing through her feels too much. She never had this problem back home, seeing to her needs with her own hand and thoughts of pretty girls from school; but her witches mark had been pale and dull back then.   
  
She would never admit it to the likes of Abigail, but Scylla is her first. Raelle’s witches mark shines like moonlight, and it’s all thanks to Scylla. A soft moan catches Raelle’s attention. Scylla is curled up on herself, her previously peaceful expression gone. Her groans grow louder as her body thrashes, fighting off some unseen enemy.   
  
“No… No… Please don’t…” She whimpers, her voice full of anguish. Raelle shifts beside her, taking hold of the tops of her arms as she tries to shake her awake.   
  
“Scylla? Scylla!”   
  
“Mom!” The word rips its way out of Scylla’s mouth like a war cry. Raelle doesn’t have the time to process what is happening as she’s suddenly thrown on to her back. Scylla is on top of her in a flash, her hands clenched tightly around Raelle’s throat and hatred burning in her eyes.   
  
“Scyl!” Raelle gasps, fingers clawing desperately at the hands around her throat. The other girl’s eyes are wide open, but they’re looking right through her.  
  
“Scylla, please…” Raelle chokes, her nails digging into Scylla’s wrists hard enough to leave half moon crescents. The pain seems to jolt her awake, bringing her out of whatever nightmare she’s stuck in.  
  
Scylla’s eyes widen as she realises what’s happening. She scrambles backwards, almost falling off the end of the bed in the process. “Rae… Oh goddess, I am so sorry!” She watches helplessly as Raelle sits up, rubbing at her throat. Finger-shaped bruises are already blossoming on her pale skin and Scylla is torn between rushing forward to check she’s okay and giving her space. She ends up taking the middle ground, hovering within arm’s reach of her lover.  
  
“It’s okay.” Raelle coughs, her voice coming out hoarse. “It wasn’t your fault. I think you were having a nightmare.” Scylla’s entire life has been a nightmare since they took her parents from her, but she doesn’t share that with Raelle. It’s one of many secrets she has to keep from the girl she might just be falling for.   
  
“Still. I’m sorry.” She repeats weakly and places a hand on Raelle’s shoulder. She expects her to pull away, to shut down, cut her loose and write her off as damaged; because that’s what Scylla would do.  
  
Raelle sits forward, wraps Scylla up in her arms and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Stop saying sorry already! Are you okay? You seemed really scared…”   
  
Scylla buries her face in the other girl’s shoulder and lets out a shaky laugh. “I just almost choked you out and you’re worried how I’m feeling?”   
  
“Yes.” Raelle answers earnestly.  
  
Scylla lets out another chuckle as she lies down, bringing Raelle with her. They curl up in each other’s arms and Scylla feels the tension leaving her body as her nightmare fades from her mind. It’s the same nightmare she’s had every night since they killed her parents.   
  
They lie like that in silence for a few minutes before Raelle asks, “Was it… was it your parents?” Her thumb traces over the witches mark on Scylla’s shoulder, something the older girl finds oddly soothing.   
  
Scylla nods, tears pricking at her eyes. “I’m sorry.” Raelle whispers. She doesn’t ask her anything else and Scylla is grateful; she doesn’t have it in her to lie to her right now.

* * *

  
  
The morning after they sleep through both of the alarms Scylla set. Raelle has to get dressed in a mad-dash to make it back to her room in time for inspection. Scylla stops her at the door with a kiss that melts away all thoughts of missing third bell. “See you tonight?” She bites her lip, afraid of the answer Raelle might give. Her nagging doubts slip away as the younger girl breaks out into a smile more dazzling than the sun.   
  
“Of course. I may have to tie you up though, you know, to stop you choking me.” Raelle teases, no trace of animosity or regret in her voice.   
  
“Sounds like fun.”   
  
It’s a miracle Raelle makes it back to the room she shares with her unit in time for morning inspection. She’s wearing yesterday’s uniform, her hair is sticking up at odd angles and Abigail is giving her the stink eye for staying out, but if Quartermaine notices anything then she doesn’t mention it. Raelle lets out a sigh of relief as their unit leader walks out, shutting the door behind her. She rips off her jacket and unzips her pants, hoping to grab a quick shower before breakfast, but a squeal from Tally stops her in her tracks.   
  
“Raelle, what happened to your neck? Who did that to you?”  
  
“Scylla.” Raelle answers with a smirk and her usual cocksure attitude. Abigail rolls her eyes at her, taking her comment exactly how Raelle hoped she would.   
  
“Well I hope your girlfriend didn’t keep you up all night. We’ve got training all morning and we need to get our scores up. I am not carrying your ass all day!”   
  
Raelle ignores the barb as she finishes stripping off and picks up her towel. She smiles to herself the whole way to the showers.   
  
_Girlfriend._  
  
She likes the sound of that.


End file.
